Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{4}{10}-2\dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{4}{10}} - {2} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {2} + {\dfrac{4}{10}} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{4}{10}} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{1}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{1}{10}$